Various display devices are equipped for both mono and stereo viewing. Unlike mono viewing, stereo viewing involves the display of separate content for the right and left human eye. Specifically, such stereo viewing requires the presentation of a left image to the left human eye and a right image to the right human eye. In one particular type of stereo viewing, namely time sequential stereo viewing, such left and right images are presented in an alternating manner.
Numerous technologies are capable of providing such stereo viewing. For example, dual projectors provide stereo viewing with polarized light and polaraized glasses. Further, time sequential displays [e.g. cathode ray tube (LCDs), etc.] provide stereo viewing when combined with active shutter glasses that open corresponding left and right shutters at the appropriate time. Lenticular displays constitute yet another example of displays with stereo viewing capabilities. Lenticular displays radiate different views into viewing “cones” so that each eye (in a different cone) is subjected to a different image.
In each of such stereo viewing technologies, crosstalk (e.g. leakage, etc.) typically occurs. Crosstalk refers to the situation where left eye display content is displayed to a right eye of a user and right eye display content is displayed to a left eye of the user. Such crosstalk is particularly visible when a bright white object occurs on a dark background, and when parallax between a left and right image of the object is large. In such cases, a perception of a “ghost” of the object results, hence the perceived effect is often called “ghosting.” Ghosting reduces a quality of a stereo viewing experience.
In the context of the aforementioned DLP projectors with polarized light, crosstalk may occur due to a limited rejection of an unwanted image by associated polarized glasses. Further, in the case of time sequential displays with shutter glasses, crosstalk may occur due to both display persistence and limited image rejection by a “dark” state of associated shutters. It may also occur due to shutter glasses opening/closing time inaccuracies, etc. In the case of lenticular displays, optical properties of such display technology may cause crosstalk between adjacent viewing cones.
Prior art FIG. 1 illustrates a display system 100 that exhibits crosstalk, in accordance with the prior art. As shown, L(i,j,n) corresponds with an image frame sent to the display system 100 to be presented to a left eye at time=n, consisting of a 2-dimensional array of pixels. Specifically, L(i,j,n) is the value of the pixel at x-coordinated=i, at y-coordinate=j, and at time t=n. Similarly, R(i,j,n) corresponds to an image frame sent to the display system 100 to be presented to a right eye.
In use, however, the actual light reaching each eye contains the appropriate image in addition to some error components due to crosstalk. The term d*R(i,j,n), for example, represents crosstalk from a current right frame into the left eye, such as might occur in the aforementioned dual projection/polarized systems, etc. In the context of time-sequential stereo viewing, it is possible that there may even be crosstalk originating from a previous image. For example, if it is assumed that the time sequence order is L(n−1), R(n−1), L(n), R(n), etc., it is possible for a remnant of R(n−1) image to reach the left eye at time=n. This is represented by the term e*R(i,j,n−1). Still yet, the term n*L(i,j,n) represents a crosstalk from a current left frame into the right eye.
As mentioned earlier, the ghosting that results from the foregoing crosstalk serves to reduce the quality of a stereo viewing experience. There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other problems associated with the prior art.